Thoughts
by Ethaile
Summary: My oneshot series. These are various people's thoughts about various things, hence the title. The oneshots can be about anything. Rated T for part 2.
1. Til the end of my days

This is the first installment in my oneshot series. For now I'm gonna use one quote and make a short story out of it. The stories can be about anything. No fluff, because I can't write it, at least not intentionally. There _might _be some, though. There can be death, violence or gore, too. Me being a girl who is both a hopeless romantic and a bloodthirsty maniac, you can expect almost anything.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything is Nintendo's. Don't sue me, I have no money.

* * *

"_Better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all."_

- St. Augustine

* * *

I know there is no such thing as a perfect human being, but she is damn close.

She is simply gorgeous. Her brown hair is like silk. The way it frames her eyes makes my heartbeat quicken. Those eyes. Her eyes are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. So beautiful, so gentle, so captivating.

Some say that looks are only skin deep. In her case it's a lie. She's beautiful on the inside as well. She is the nicest person I've ever met. She isn't all stuck up like most girls of her stature. She shows sympathy towards even the lowest thieving street rat. She gives money to every single beggar she sees. Oh, did I mention she's a princess?

And even if being beautiful and nice wasn't enough, she's also smart. _Very _smart. Well, she should be. She has the Triforce of Wisdom, after all.

With she being all that, it's no wonder that I fell in love with her. I, a lowly goat herder from Ordon Province, in love with the princess? Well, I'm more than just a ranch hand. I'm the Chosen Hero. Or used to be. There has been no need for a hero for two years.

Has it really been two years since Hyrule was covered in twilight? Two years since Ganondorf was defeated? Two years since my adventure?

Anyway, it's too late now. She is getting married to a prince from a neighboring kingdom. I don't know if she loves him or not, but it doesn't matter anymore. It's too late.

I have loved her and lost her, but it's better than never have loved at all.

She may not love me, or even like me, but I will always love her. Til the end of my days.


	2. It could have been me

Here's the second part of Thoughts. Last time it was TP Link's thoughts about Zelda, now it's OoT Link's thoughts about battles and killing. This is "It could have been me".

Disclaimer: I do **not** own anything. Everything belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

Blood. Blood everywhere. My hands are covered in the blood of my enemies. My clothes are stained with my own blood. All I can smell is blood. All I can see is blood.

I suppose that it's expected to see blood on a battlefield. After all, it's kill or be killed. By any means necessary.

I am a warrior, a hero. It's my destiny. It is my job, my duty to kill. But that doesn't mean I have to like it. Because I don't.

Some people think that as a hero, I must enjoy killing. But I don't. I hate it. I wouldn't kill if I didn't have to.

In a battle, some people are there because they want to. Others are there because they have to. Some enjoy the bloodshed, others despise it. Some like the thrill of battle, others hate it.

Somehow, every battle reminds me of that time, time that nobody else remembers. Seeing blood reminds me of..._him_. Seeing the crimson blood reminds me of Ganondorf.

Back then, I didn't really think about killing. Hell, the first time I killed was when I was ten. Just a small, innocent, naive ten-year old boy. I didn't understand it. Even when I woke as an adult, I still had the mind of a child. I thought of it as a game, a child's play. Back then, it wasn't real. Only a game...

But now, when I have matured both mentally and physically, I understand. I feel compassion towards my enemies. Every time I slay a foe, I think that it could have been me. It could have been me...


	3. The Destroyer

_"Why so silent, good messieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me, good messieurs?"_

Sorry, Phantom of the Opera addiction strikes again. But seriously, _I_ thought that I had left _you_ for good. First not updating for ages, and then coming up with something like this? I need more free time.

* * *

Destruction.

Destruction all over.

Homes torn apart, towers collapsed.

A great city destroyed.

Agony.

People suffering.

Everything suffering.

Death.

Everything has died.

Not even a single life form survived.

Everything is dead.

I am the cause of this all.

I am all that remains of this world.

I am immortal.

I am almighty.

With just one thought I destroyed it all.

I am the lord of terror.

I am Majora.

* * *

Oh yeah, not good at all.

I wish I could get a sudden burst of inspiration so that I could finish the next chapter of Ocarina of Time. I'm totally stuck and uninspired.


	4. If I had been stronger

Here is part 4. It's Zelda's thoughts when Twilight covers Hyrule and she's imprisoned in that tower.

A day, a week, a month, they all feel the same.

I don't know how long I've rotten in this room. I spend my days gazing out of my window at the land outside. My land.

My kingdom.

This land was once beautiful. Beautiful, light, alive. Now it's dark.

Not a single human on the streets. Not a single animal in the alleys. Only spirits and these shadow creatures. Dead.

My land is dead.

I can't help but think that this is my fault.

If I just had been stronger, Zant wouldn't have taken over Hyrule.

None of this would have happened.

If I had been stronger...

And there it ends. Short, as usual, but who cares? Well, I do, but whatever.


End file.
